After Everything
by Wombatron
Summary: The pain Karma and Liam have inflicted has broken down our favourite teen in love. Shane comforts Amy whilst plotting revenge. (Will be two chapters or more btw). One shot
1. Chapter 1

"Shane I can't take this anymore… Her being with me, but really not… she doesn't know that her fake kisses are my real ones, that her embraces are what grounds me, that her voice calls to me even in my loneliest hour… she's the one I've always had… but never realised I needed" Amy whispered into her gay besties shoulder, the pain lacing her words like nothing the normally cheerful boy had ever heard. It was like a Twilight novel…

But the ending wasn't going to be as sweet as all the readers thought…

Amy had been getting wasted consistently for about a month now… Her sprees ending at the dead of night when Shane collected her off the dance floor, trying to lose herself in other men and women, trying to forget what she truly wanted but could never get… her Karma

_Or Liam's Karma__… _

Shane held the sobbing girl closer and rocked her gently

"Honey, why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I did! Do you know what she said? Do you know what the love of my life said? "I had sex with Liam"… That's all! No "I love you too" or "that's sweet" ha ha, noooo she had to say how the man… that I hate for stealing the love of my life… took the delicate Karma flowers fucking hymen!"

Shane's face turned ashen and lined, at this rate, Amy was bound to do something stupid, and as much as he loved his little butch lesbian, he felt no inclination to stop her. What Liam had done, though he had no idea that he'd hurt this girl so badly, was due for a crack across the jaw, and Karma a bitch slap for good measure.

As much as the boy loved drama, this was wayyy too much, even by gay standards.

The slim jeaned boy pulled Amy out of the thumping club and placed her in the car, buckling her in safely before sliding into the driver's seat.

Shane's ring tone "It's raining men" pierced the solemn silence until the phone was answered through the cars blu-tooth.

Of course it was the hell bitch herself

"Hey Shane!"

Sarcastic eye roll and fake happy tone

"Hiii Karma"

"Have you seen Amy? I've been worried out of my mind looking for her"

"One question before I answer that, where have you been all this afternoon?"

"Attt your best friends house, Liam and I hung out and watched movies…"

He didn't believe a word, beside him Amy had slipped into a tiny alcohol coma

"Uh-huh… Right ok, she's been at the dyke club downtown for the last 4 hours, getting wasted and hooking up with women as a matter of fact"

Shane could practically hear the ecstatic facial expression on the teen's face… that this beautifully sweet and kind friend of hers was screwing anyone and everyone that wasn't her, so maybe… just maybe she was off the 'dyke' hook for now.

"Can you bring her to my house Shane?" Karma asked excitedly, something in the background shuffling around.

"Sure _Karma_ I'll do that just for you" Shane replied, putting the car in gear and texting Liam quickly to meet him at Karma's house.

"Thank you! Your such a good friend"

The gay clenched his jaw before letting out a quick happy "bye" and fanging it down the town's main road.

_**Ok guys this isn't the end, this is a not so cute one shot with hopefully only two chapters, thanks for reading**_

_**Wombatron**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK chapter two is here and the finish of this one shot, sorry about the false alarm chapter two, I realised after posting Chapter 1 that I had not taken out the beginning of chapter two from it, therefore spoiling it slightly. So I erased it and reposted causing my chapter to get out of wack. **_

_**Thanks for sticking around for this and being patient.**_

Chapter 2

Liam glanced down at his phone and found a text from Shane, asking him to come to Karma's house… Little did his 'out there' friend know, he was already at Karma's, they had spent the whole night in tender love making.

After several hours the pair had passed out in exhaustion, cuddling up in a mass of limbs.

**Shane: Liam, meet me at Karmas in ten, I need you there for something**

**Liam: Sure, are you ok?**

After the initial text there was no reply, the confused, admittedly satisfied, boy was worried as to what Shane was up too. His antics and interfering didn't always end well for all parties involved.

/

/

Shane pulled up on the curb of the Ashcroft's and turned the engine off, his anger hadn't subsided much in the last 5 minutes and realistically, he didn't want it to.

Liam and Karma had pushed Amy too far, and if they would even take a second to look at her instead of giving each other 'lovey dovey' eyes, they would see she's slowly losing her sanity, her pride, her morals, her comedy, her kindness… Everything in Amy that made her good… And that is why Shane was about to do something he would never in his life do for anyone other than Amy.

Amy groaned in her sleep and woke up, sensing the car was still.

"Shane why are we at Karmas?"

_Oh god is that Liam's car?! Have they been… I can't even think the word… Argh no one touches her but me! I love her, I don't want to just use her for a notch on the headboard, I want her to be there when we're old and grey and our grandkids are running across our lawn. But Liam? He wants to screw her at his convenience; there isn't any love, just mutual attraction. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't be sneaking around behind my back to be with her!_

Shane simply shrugged and stepped out of the car, walking around to the passenger side to support a sleepy and still drunk Amy out of the car. They walked, hand to waist, supporting one another to the front door.

Amy hammered the door loudly, knowing the older Ashcroft's were attending a fruit juice seminar (yeah she didn't know those existed either) and would be gone for the whole weekend, so the only one to wake was Karma and the little snake who'd snuck his way into her bed.

The door opened to an excited Karma and a suspicious Liam.

Karma went for a hug but Amy slid past her, swinging her fist into 'boy wonders' cheek, effectively splitting the skin and bruising (maybe even breaking) the bone. Liam gasped in pain, but Amy didn't let up, pushing him down to the floor just in the doorway of the house, punching his face again and again, leaving red marks and blood, along with a split lip, a snapped tooth, a broken jaw and a black eye for good measure.

Karma tried to stop her but Shane hooked her arms from behind and held her, preventing her from stopping the events before her. She was crying and yelling at Amy to stop, for Shane to let her go, for anyone to help them.

After a few minutes Shane released Karma, Amy having backed away already, Karma immediately darted to her boyfriends side and checked up on him, the boy whimpering in pain. Amy was slowly coming down from her anger high and she realised just how far she'd pushed things, the blonde glanced down at her fists to find them bloodied and bruised, but she couldn't feel the pain yet, the anger still numbing it.

She slid forward, toward Karma, trying to apologise somehow, she'd never wanted it to end like this. In the background Shane stepped out to call 9-1-1 for an ambulance, his boy had suffered for his crimes enough.

Amy placed her hand on Karma's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Karma I'm so sorr…"

"You have no right to speak after what you just did to Liam! What is wrong with you? Why couldn't you just except that I love Liam? Not you Amy, you might be my best friend, you always have, but after you said you loved me, you changed, you became this person that even I couldn't recognise anymore, you lost yourself and I don't know how to get you back"

"Karma?" Amy was tearing up, she had really screwed up, but Liam… He deserved it didn't he?

"Don't call me, or text me, or even so much as look at me Amy Raudenfeld, we are through being anything"

"I'm so sorry Karma I didn't mean to hurt him this bad, I just wanted him to see what he'd done to us, what he'd done to me…"

"Then why didn't you just say something Amy?"

"I did! I told you how I felt, I put my heart on the line for you and I got zero affection in return, it burned through my chest just seeing you two… being what I wanted for you and I Karma…"

The red heads face moulded into a more solemn expression rather than postal 'I hate you'

"I love you, but you not loving me back… It was worse than dying Karms…"

The blonde shuffled closer, she waited a second before speaking again, making sure Karma wouldn't shy away.

"Now I'm sorry for beating up your boyfriend, but in my mind he deserved it, he doesn't even love you… Does he know your favourite colour? That you love your parents but hate when they embarrass you, but they are only annoying embarrassing because they want you to know that they care? Does he know that you have loved and lost so many? Has he been there through your pets dying? Does he know you have an older brother named Zen who lives with the Peace Corps? Does he even know your afraid of freaking heights?!" Amy was speaking loudly now, holding Karma by the shoulders and shaking her.

Shane silently walked in and hoisted up Liam and hobbled him out, the ambulance lights flashing through the dark window. Karma looked at her secret boyfriend and tried to join him, as she reached his hand, Shane gave the look of death to the poor girl, before he resumed leaving with his best friend.

The red head shrank back in fear from this suddenly cold Shane, he was in protective mode, she had managed to get both of his best friends hurt in her love web and she wouldn't be in his good books for a very long time.

Unwittingly when Karma backed away. It was into Amy's arms, and she felt the same comfort and warmth only Amy had ever produced, she was her home. The love she'd invested in Liam had hidden that fact, and now practically laying in Amy's lap, Karma felt at home. Like a piece of the puzzle had fallen into place…

Amy glanced down at her best friend stroked her hair, ignoring the ambulance leaving, the silence returning…

"Amy… Can you kiss me? For old times sake? I know it's a lot to ask but pleas…"

Amy didn't need to be asked twice, she pulled up Karma, surrounding the girl in her strong arms and kissing her soundly, pushing hard and pleasurably against Karma's lips.

_Wow, kissing Amy feels good, it always has, but now… it beats all of those good memories that make me think of home… Fireworks, Peanut butter ice-cream, all the twilight movies, that time at Disneyland, all the cute and fun family moments… _

_Nope kissing Amy definitely tops those for sure_

_Amy is my home_

The pair pulled back from the kiss, their foreheads pressing together, using all their combined will power to not lock lips again.

"I'm sorry to ruin this moment Karma, but I love you… I always have and always will… And I will not stop fighting for you… ok?"

Karma's eyes watered, she knew Amy was telling the truth… She was her soul mate… For better or for worse… And Liam could never beat that, or the feelings that Amy brought out in her…

_I've been so stupid…_

"I love you too Amy"

The pair stayed locked in each others arms the rest of the night, whispering sweet words of love and how they felt about each other… It wasn't forced or quoted out of a romance novel… It was just how the pair felt, clear and simple…

/

/

The next morning the girls gathered themselves up and visited Liam in the hospital, Shane sitting in the guest chair, guarding his friend like a best friend would. After getting the pleading look from Amy, the dark haired boy let the girls past the door to the room.

Liam was propped up in bed; his face bandaged in all sorts of elaborate ways, one bandage setting his jaw in the right spot and the rest of his once boyishly cute face was covered in large bandaids.

As he saw the pair approach, he glared at Karma and Amy, he went to talk, which only produced a quiet groan of pain. So he lent over to his bedside table and picked up a notepad, after about five minutes of furious scribbling Liam flipped the notepad to find this message on the front.

_Karma, you're not worth it… I thought what we had was love… But you have always loved Amy and I respect that, but I wish you hadn't strung me along, I thought you were different… that you understood me... _

_I thought that you were the only one completely honest to me about everything..._

_But I realise that you were just using me to make your girlfriend jealous, to drive her insane until she snapped and did something radical… And I think we both know who she snapped at, looking at my face right now. _

_Thanks for that Amy_

_Karma I think I know now that we loved each other out of necessity, not want or real attraction, we just wanted to feel something real._

_I hope you guys are happy together but I'm out…_

_I am well and truly through with this mess_

_I'm sorry to you Amy for all this…_

Amy looked shocked but happy… like the air was finally cleared and everyone knew where everyone stood. Karma was free to be with Amy, their love no longer complicated or hurting someone. The blonde gave a quick nod in acknowledgment and took Liam's hand briefly, squeezing it in thanks before looking at her now real girlfriend.

Karma had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, she held her face strong and pecked Liam slowly on the cheek, ignoring him stiffening… for what reason he was freezing up? She couldn't tell…

Anger? Fear of what was happening again? Sadness? The finality of what he had just proposed?

Amy took Karma's hand as they left the hospital room, swinging their hands in silent freedom of being able to do so out of will and not obligation to a 'fake' cause.

The girls slid into the car, Amy in the drivers seat, they didn't say anything, again… there really was no need to.

The blonde simply picked up Karma's hand and tenderly kissed the back of it before putting the car in gear and driving back home with her soulmate beside her.

_**Ok, all finished, hope you liked it, admittedly I did just finish this after work so forgive me for any spelling mistakes or weird sounding sentences… Or just plain bad writing.**_

_**R&R If you wish.**_

_**Wombatron.**_


End file.
